A Race of Myths
by Artemis MH Cullen
Summary: Okay, this is really a crossover between Twilight, Artemis Fowl, Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson. You will also need to read my story, The 7 Hlaf-Bloods, to understad some of the charater pairings. Keep in mind this is something random I created.


**Ten couples. Ten cars. A race to win the ultimate prize. Who will win?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the following: Twilight, Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Artemis Fowl. I do own my story, the 7 Half-Bloods that you will need to read to understand some of the dialogues**

**This is something I came up with randomnly, so I don't blame you if you hate it. I was bored and me bored is something you do not want to see for sure. There was this one time when I was so bored, I ended up making an Eiffel Tower out of just toothpicks. Yeah, I don't know how I came up with that either. I'll email you a picture.**

_The couples and their cars _

Edward and Bella ~ black Mercedes-Benz

Percy and Annabeth ~Blue 911 Porsche

Mia and Adonis ~ Midnight blue Audi

Artemis and Holly ~A car Artemis made, made of cam foil called the Fowless

Max and Fang ~ silver Volvo

Thalia and Luke~ a green Lexus

Silena and Beckendorf ~ a hot pink Ferrari modified by Beckendorf

Nico and Rachel ~ obisidian Lamborghini

Nymphadora and Freddy~ Aston Martin

Iggy and Angel~Corvette

One day, ten couples in alternate universes received invitations to participate in a car race to win the ultimate prize. All of them accepted.

_You and your partner, __fill name here_

_Are cordially invited to participate in _

_A car race in Europe._

_The winning couple will win the ultimate prize._

Mia and Adonis appeared at the finish line first. The other couples appeared soon after them. It was nighttime and only some of the cars were visible. They decided to go around and chat a bit with the others.

"Hey Bella !" said Mia joyfully.

"You mean, she's here ? She's actually here?" asked Adonis quickly.

"Yes, Adonis, now hush. I want to surprise her." said Mia.

"Hey, Mia. How's it going ?" said Bella.

"Pretty good. You had a brother didn't you ?" Mia said.

Bella was sad now.

"Yes, I did. But he disappeared about eleven years ago." said Bella.

"What was his name ?" Mia asked.

"Now he had a weird name. It was Adonis, but it was very apt. I've forgotten what he looked like, but he was very handsome." chuckled Bella.

"Wow, eleven years. That's a long time. Anything happen since then ?" Mia asked.

" I got married," said Bella shyly.

"Wow, really ? Well, I got engaged." said Mia.

" Cool. Who's the lucky man ?" asked Bella.

"I'll show you if you show me yours." said Mia.

"Okay, deal." said Bella.

"Edward !" said Bella at the same time Mia shouted, "Andy !".

Edward and Adonis appeared at the same time. When they did, all four's jaws opened and didn't close for quite a while.

"Ohmydeityofchoice, you look almost exactly the same !" said Bella and Mia.

"Except for the eyes. It's always the eyes." said Adonis.

"Actually, when I was human, my eyes were the same shade as yours." said Edward.

"What do you mean, when you were human?" asked Adonis.

Mia , being Bella's friend, already knew the answer.

"They are vampires, duh." said Mia.

"Bella, you're a vampire? But dad, what about him? Does he know? Oh, I bet he had a heart attack." said Adonis.

Mia smacked her head.

"Why do you care what my dad thinks? Have you ever met him ?" asked Bella.

Edward whispered something in Bella's ear. Her eyes got wide.

"ADONIS ! I can't believe it's you. Where have you been ?" said Bella joyfully.

"Easy, little sister. I'll tell you, _after_ my fiancée and I win this race." said Adonis.

"That's what you think. We will win, then we will go back home to Renesmee." said Bella.

"Wait, who's Renesmee? Is she a cousin or something ? Should I know her ?" said Adonis.

"Oops, slip of tongue. Renesmee is my daughter." said Bella.

"DAUGHTER? Bella, you're only 19! You can't be married and have a child already. Think of your mom." said Adonis.

"Who, Renee ? She died, remember ? Two years ago?" said Bella.

Then.

"Oops, I shouldn't have said it so suddenly." said Bella.

"No, not Renee. Aphrodite." said Adonis.

"Aphrodite ? You mean someone named Aphrodite, not the goddess of love, right ?" said Bella.

"Bella let's leave it at that. Sorry guys, we have a race to win." said Edward. It was the first time he had said something.

As they walked off, Mia and Adonis could hear Edward say, " Thank goodness Rosalie modified our car. It's going to be tough beating them."

**Meanwhile….**

Percy and Annabeth were busy getting their car ready. Annabeth had bought what she thought was the most fastest car on the market. Up drove Artemis and Holly. They watched Percy for a bit and then started making out. Sparks flew. Literally. Artemis had gotten hurt somehow, so without knowing it, Holly healed him.

Annabeth knocked on their door.

"Excuse me. There is a child present." she said.

Artemis and Holly split apart. They looked around confused, then looked at Annabeth curiously. Annabeth pointed to her stomach. It was very round, due to the fact she was pregnant.

"Well, she can't technically see us, can she ?" said Artemis.

"Still. She can hear your whispers." said Annabeth.

Artemis grudgingly admitted she was right. Then Annabeth looked at Holly.

"What are you doing here? I thought I defeated you a few years back." said Annabeth.

"That's my fiancée you're talking too. What do you mean ?" said Artemis.

"You mean you don't know? She's a fairy. They are evil" said Percy.

"Excuse me? I am not evil And I am not a fairy. I am an elf of the LEPrecon. I am no fairy." said Holly.

Artemis soothed her, saying they wouldn't understand.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at how much I could understand. I know you elf live underground in a high-tech cave with other mythological creatures. You even have refined centaurs. The only other one known to me would be Chiron." said Annabeth.

"Chiron ? You mean the one from Greek mythology ?" said Artemis.

"Yes, Artemis. And isn't Artemis a god_dess_'s name ?" said Annabeth.

"Only a few men have the name Artemis and are worthy of them. Perhaps you have heard of Jon Spiro's arrest?" said Artemis.

" Yes. What does that have to do with anything ?" said Annabeth.

"I, with my darling fiancée and some of her friends and mine combined, caused that." said Artemis.

"Well, it would have been simple to cause that. Jon was a stupid man. My mother hates him. She hates very easily, but she hates him more then she hates my fiancé. And that is really saying something." said Annabeth.

"But did your mom ever break into Phonetix?" said Artemis.

"No, but if she wanted to, she could. And without help too." said Annabeth.

"Who is your mother ?" asked Artemis, his curiosity aroused.

"I'll tell you after we win." said Annabeth.

"Good riddance ! We will win. Bet on it." said Holly.

Artemis and Holly race off.

Percy thought to himself _If Annabeth had met Artemis before me, she would have probably married him._

**Meanwhile (again)**

Thalia was hotwiring her car radio so it would pick up punk rock music or something like that. Luke painted the car a different color green because he didn't like it. Fang and Max pulled up in their Volvo.

"Hey, Princess." said Fang.

"You talking to me ?" said Thalia without looking up.

"Nobody else here with a diadem, is there, Princess ?" said Max.

"Well, Max, no one here who's a girl with a boy's name, either." said Luke.

"How do you know my name ?" said Max.

"Same way you know she's a **Princess**. I guessed." said Luke.

"But **she** is a Princess. It says so on the back of her shirt-oh." said Max, the last part cut off because Thalia had turned around. Her shirt said "What's the most annoying thing in the world?"

"I am not a **Princess.** Princess are so prissy and stuck-up and they wear dresses. If you wore a dress Max, I would call _you _a princess." said Thalia.

Max studied her for a bit, then nodded.

"I like you Princess. You aren't like *shudders* Brigid Dwyer. Oh, she was the worst." said Max.

"She was also the reason we got together." interjected Fang slyly.

"Shut up Fang. I didn't ask for your opinion." said Max.

"Shutting." said Fang.

He released his wings.

"Up." he finished, he being five feet in the air.

Thalia didn't even blink an eye.

"I've seen better." said Thalia.

"You've actually seen a person with wings ?" asked Max.

"Trust me. If you were me, you wouldn't be doubtful. I've seen whole flocks of people with wings. I've even seen a dog with wings." said Thalia.

"We have a dog with wings. His name is Total. He's totally awesome." said Max.

"We'll have to meet him *pause* after we win the race of course." said Thalia.

"In your dreams, Princess." said Max.

**Meanwhile yet again**

Silena and Beckendorf pull up next to Nico and Rachel.

"Beckendorf? Silena? I thought you guys died ?" said Nico.

"Well, when we got the invitation, Hades let us come here for this special round of weirdness. He told us to kill ourselves again if we don't win." said Beckendorf.

Nico was too stunned to answer, so Beckendorf and Silena drove off.

**Meanwhile is so boring**

Nymphadora and Freddy got out of their Aston Martin. They walked over to Iggy and Angel.

"Hello, handsome and Angel." said Nymphadora.

"How did you know my name? Oh wait, you didn't I look like an angel. Thanks for the compliment." said Angel.

"How did you know all of that?" asked Nymphadora.

"I'm a mind reader, like your friend Melanie. Sounds like we would get along swimmingly." said Angel.

"Not another one ! Melanie was annoying enough, acting all smug, but not a thirteen year old. It's not right." said Freddy.

"Well, you know the vampire that looks like Adonis ? He's also a mind reader." said Angel.

Nymphadora and Freddy were too annoyed to say anything. Iggy drives off.

The race was about to start and no one was there to announce it yet. The couples were starting to wonder when the announcer would come when they saw a figure. They could not make out it's shape, but sometimes it flickered from a horse to a lion.

"One, two, three !" the figure announced.

The couples raced off. On the inside, they were wondering what the rules were. Most of them figured that they could do anything. The rest decided after them.

Freddy hurled a fireball at Edward and Bella's car. They swerved to avoid in, because fire was deadly to all vampires.

Bella ran out of the car faster than Edward had ever hoped to and punched Nymphadora's Aston Martin. Her fist left a serious dent in the metal. Freddy stopped the car and got out to fix it.

When she got back into the Mercedes, Edward said, "Now why did you ruin a perfectly good car ?".

"Because it was in our way of winning."

"But it was a _**ASTON MARTIN VANQUISH. **_I have the only other one.""Would you have preferred if I had lifted it up and thrown as far as I could? They wouldn't have survived that. At least this slowed them down."

Edward admitted she was right. As this was said under one minute.

Adonis was driving as fast as the car would go. Mia was concentrating. She got that familiar feeling in her gut. She summoned some water from the moisture ridden air. She held the water over Artemis's Fowless car. Holly only had time to look up and see it before the whole car was drenched with one ton of water. That slowed them down drastically and shorted out the cam foil so that it wouldn't work. Artemis cursed in Gnommish. He pulled out a remote control and hit a button. A bomb exploded close to the dark blue Audi. It caused the car to swerve and ram into a Volvo.

Max got really mad. She punched a hole in the roof of their car and jumped out, unfolding her wings. She flew over Adonis's car and landed on it as hard as she could. It caused a huge dent.

Adonis switched seats with Mia. Mia took the wheel. Adonis straightened out the dent. He had recently been weight-lifting so it wasn't a problem. They switched back.

Thalia and Luke were in the lead. Then, a Corvette pulled up next to them. The windows were down. Angel was saying something. Thalia strained to listen.

"Look how high we are ! I think I can see Mount Everest !" screamed Angel.

Thalia grew pale. She braked. Luke couldn't move her, and nobody would help. They stayed there for quite a while, without moving an inch.

"First couple down !" shouted the figure's voice.

Luke kept begging Thalia to move, but she was as unmoving as a stone.

Max and Fang targeted Nico's Lamborghini. It was very hard to see, so Fang opened his wings and landed on the Lamborghini. He did not move at all, so Nico couldn't see him, but Rachel could tell he was there. She said something to Nico and he complied. Nico summoned some dead soldiers and told them to dispose of Fang. In a few minutes Fang was on the side of the track and Max stopped the car to go and help him.

"Second couple down !" shouted the figure's voice.

Artemis and Holly were back in the game with a vengeance. They targeted the Corvette. Holly got out and pulled on her mechanical wings. She flew to the Corvette. She shielded and went inside. She mesmerized Iggy into crashing the car. Just before impact, she got out of the car. Angel wasn't so angelic now. In fact, she was fuming.

"Third couple down !" shouted the figure's voice.

Nobody dare touch Percy and Annabeth's Porsche. Everyone knew Annabeth was pregnant and they didn't want anything to go wrong. Now, they were in the lead and nobody knew what to do. They decided to band together and get them out. Only Edward, Bella, Mia, and Adonis refrained from trying to get them out.

The Lamborghini sped ahead of the Porsche. Percy was forced to brake. Thankfully, it didn't cause any harm. Then Beckendorf pressed a button on the dashboard. It caused a machine gun to appear on the front of the Ferrari. He targeted the bumper of the Porsche. Then he pressed release and a torrent of paintballs found their target. It caused the Porsche systems to backfire somehow.

"Fourth couple down !" shouted the figure's voice.

But unfortunately, Beckendorf's paintballs caused the Porsche to move forward into the Lamborghini. That caused the Lamborghini to get off the track.

"Oops !" shouted Beckendorf. But he sounded happy.

"Fifth couple down !" shouted the figure's voice.

Artemis bumped into Beckendorf's car. The Fowless car bumped the Ferrari in just the right spot and it caused a system failure.

"Oops ! I really really meant to !" said Artemis.

"Sixth couple down !" shouted the figure's voice.

Nymphadora and Freddy had caught up to the rest. Holly took care of them by removing the engine.

"Seventh couple down!" shouted the figure's voice.

The final three were making their cars go as fast as they could. But, unfortunately, Artemis's Fowless car wasn't so flawless. It's engine started smoking. Mia, trying to be helpful or maybe trying to not, put it out with a bunch of water. The car was already battered from the previous ton of water and this caused it to get supper banged up and it short-circuited.

"Eight couple down !" shouted the figure's voice.

The Audi and Mercedes strained their engines. They did not try to get the other out, no they were trying to win. They raced over the finish line at the same time.

"Bedward and Midonis both win ! Congratulations !" said the figure.

"Well, can you give us our prizes?" asked Bella.

"Here it is." said the figure's voice. The couples were handed an envelope. They opened it quickly. In it was a piece of paper. The vampires had read it in a second. Then they stormed to the figure.

"What is the meaning of this ?!?!?!?" shouted Bella and Edward.

"That is the ultimate prize. Most people have to live their entire lives to gain that knowledge. You got it as a prize. You are very lucky." said the figure.

"I already knew this ! You didn't need to give it to me." said Edward.

"Well, here's your alternate prize. It's dinner reservations at Finique. All expenses paid." said the figure.

"On the other hand, we'll just keep the knowledge." said Edward hurriedly.

"Sorry. No take backs. I have to wipe all knowledge of the piece of knowledge in your minds." said the figure amusedly.

Do you want to know what the piece of paper said ? Well, it was the figure's name and a sentence. But the sentence and name are forever lost to man. Until next time.

**bella to the MAX**


End file.
